Bouncing Betty
A Bouncing Betty is a land mine featured in Call of Duty 3 (as the AP Mine), Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops , Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty 3 Multiplayer The AP Mines only appear in multiplayer. AP Mines are very effective against both infantry and vehicles alike, and have high splash damage. They cannot be placed on hard surfaces, such as wooden flooring or concrete. Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer In Call of Duty: World at War, it is unlocked at multiplayer level 24. It is given to players using the Bouncing Betty X2 perk. Bouncing Betties are not encountered in the campaign. They explode through the full 360 degrees and are easier to conceal as they are smaller and have no red lasers. They are also "dug in", even on hard surfaces. Only a glowing yellow rod will appear. Players will often attempt to shoot the glowing rod, which does no damage; the base must be hit for detonation. Bouncing Betties, once placed, remain until triggered, destroyed, or the player who sets them re-spawns. They are triggered by the proximity of enemy players - even in hardcore game modes, friendly players will not set them off by proximity (although they will damage friendly players in hardcore should they explode). They can 'see' through walls, which can be a disadvantage as an enemy safe on the other side of a wall may unwittingly trigger them. Bouncing Betties can be destroyed by damaging the base with any gun or explosive. Bouncing Betties can be particularly useful in area denial, specifically to prevent flanking or to protect an objective. In Search and Destroy they remain even after the player who set them has died, making them very useful for defending a bomb site before (defense) or after the bomb is planted (offense). A good strategy to use while fielding this weapon is to put it just inside the door on right or left, this way the enemy cannot see it unless they have the Bomb Squad perk. Zombies Bouncing Betties are also found in the Zombies maps Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese and can be bought off the wall for 1000 points. Betties come in handy in the higher levels due to their high power, and they are often used to help a group of players camp, as players that are reloading can use them to protect themselves until the reload is complete. They are restored after every round at a rate of two, like grenades. Bouncing Betties do not appear in Nacht der Untoten in Call of Duty: World at War or Call of Duty: Black Ops but on the iPod version of Zombies they are obtainable through the Mystery Box. In Verruckt, the player can buy Bouncing Betties off the wall. One of the best tactics to use is to create a minefield, consisting of several Betties in a narrow corridor and try to lure groups of zombies into it. This tactic works best when the player has an extra player helping them create the minefield. This tactic works up to around Round 16 when they have enough health to survive two Bouncing Betties, so the player should then start to lay bigger minefields. In Shi No Numa can be purchased in the Flogger courtyard on the outside wall of the first Mystery Box spawn. The player still only receives two per round, but they are arguably more useful here due to the map's design. A highly effective tactic in the four outlying huts is to plant one mine at or behind the entrance, and have a machine gunner stand on it. The player will dispatch most zombies, and if a stray one gets too close (which normally happens while they are reloading), it will get killed by the mine. A mine should also be planted at each window, far enough away that they will not detonate while the zombies are outside, but close enough to act as a fail-safe if one gets through. In Der Riese the player can buy Bouncing Betties by the Juggernog machine for 1000 points and they get two per round. A good strategy is to leave a crawler and put Betties by the window and stairs above the Bowie knife (as lots of players camp there) to make a mine field. If the player has only one Betty and a Max Ammo is collected, the player will get another one. This is particularly useful during dog rounds, allowing the player to quickly rebuild their defenses providing they are used before the next round begins. Note that this does not work if both of the player's Betties have been used. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Bouncing Betties make a single appearance in the campaign level "Loose Ends", when the player walks into a minefield and is ambushed by Makarov's Ultranationalists. To avoid being killed by the mines, one must quickly go prone to dodge the explosion. Call of Duty: Black Ops Bouncing Betties are only available in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the remastered Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, available by purchasing the Hardened or Prestige Edition, or through the Rezurrection DLC. Their cost, function, and look just like their World at War counterparts. However, in third person, the placing animation is similar to placing claymores. The Bouncing Betty gets increases in damage every round. They are useful for covering back entrances to positions, making it much easier for a player to defend a location. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Bouncing Betties return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as lethal equipment in multiplayer. The Bouncing Betty is thrown, and will flash a green light for teammates, or red for enemies. It uses the same model as the ones in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "Loose Ends". Multiplayer Bouncing Betties are unlocked at 2nd Lieutenant III (rank 37) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Multiplayer mode. Unlike Claymores, the Bouncing Betty explodes 360 degrees. Also, Bouncing Betties are much more discreet and harder to spot than Claymores, as the flashing light on them are arguably less noticeable than the two bright red lasers protruding from a Claymore. However, these advantages are counterbalanced by the fact that Bouncing Betties have a much smaller kill radius than their Claymore counter-part and take much more time to detonate, as the Betties need to bounce in the air before exploding. This gives ample time for opponents to avoid it by cutting a corner and is rendered near useless against Stalker Pro users as they walk by. Players can also avoid a triggered Bouncing Betty by quickly going prone, avoiding the explosion in the process. The player can also crouch but will get badly hurt; in fact, even a very slight elevation will result in the Bouncing Betty killing a crouching player. Players can even completely avoid a Bouncing Betty by simply going prone and crawling past it. Despite the small kill radius, the Bouncing Betty owner can be killed by their own Bouncing Betty if an enemy triggers it and the owner is within its radius. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Bouncing Betty reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It functions in the same way as the Bouncing Betty in Modern Warfare 3. However, they are much more potent in Black Ops II, as their detonation time is very quick and their blast radius has been buffed significantly. After the 1.04 patch on 12/7/12 (For PS3 users), the equipment was significantly changed due to an increase in the period between the trigger and activation by 200 milliseconds. If the player is on the same elevation as an enemy bouncing betty when he/she triggers it, it is possible to avoid the explosion by crouching instead of going prone, unlike Modern Warfare 3. Compared to the claymore, the Bouncing Betty is less reliable for defending doorways and other choke points, but it can be thrown, whereas the claymore must be placed. This makes the Bouncing Betty useful for quick deployment, as well as the ability to throw it over obstacles. Gallery File:CoD3_Mine.jpg|An AP Mine in Call of Duty 3. BouncingBetty.jpeg|A Bouncing Betty in the ground in Call of Duty: World at War. BouncingBettyiPod.png|Placing a Bouncing Betty in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Bouncing Betty MW2.png|The Bouncing Betty in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Bouncing_Betty_HUD_icon_BO_Zombies.png|The Bouncing Betty icon on the HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops. MW3 Tripmine 2.jpg|The Bouncing Betty in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. MW3_Bouncing_betty.png|The Bouncing Betty as seen in Create-A-Class. Mw3-Bouncingbetty-IC.jpg|Bouncing Betty on top of a Riot Shield. Bouncing Betty detonation MW3.jpg|Bouncing Betty detonating. Mw3-Bouncingbetty-GIGN.jpg|A Bouncing Betty bring triggered. Bouncing Betty For sales.jpg|Bouncing Betty planted in an unusual spot, in map Arkaden. Bouncing Betty BO2.jpeg|A Bouncing Betty in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Trivia *It is possible to get the Bouncing Betties from the mystery box on the iPhone version of Nacht Der Untoten. *Bouncing Betties triggered at the end of a round on Search and Destroy result in the whole match freezing for one or two seconds. *In First Person, the player holds the Bouncing Betty with one hand; in Third Person, the player holds it with both hands. *On the Wii version, when keeping a ready-to-plant Bouncing Betty in hands and moving, the player's hand model will be deformed depending on the player's move direction. *On the Wii, Bouncing Betties have several differences. These include: a different HUD icon, instead resembling the create a class image, a different killfeed icon, also resembling the create a class image, and different crosshairs, instead showing a dot (only when using Wii Remote + Nunchuk). *This is the only equipment to have a different appearence in all games it's in. References Category:Call of Duty Online Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Lethal Equipment